bakuganbattlesforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydragonoid
He is a Pyrus/Darkus Bakugan, with 840 Gs. Information Hydragonoid is a dragon-like Bakugan with three heads and spikes at the tip of the tail and on the torso. He has a long horn on his head and claws to the hands and the feet. Game He is a dual Attribute Bakugan. he is in Pyrus/Darkus, Ventus/Haos, and Subterra/Aquos. A figure was seen in Pyrus, but not Darkus. *Pyrus/Darkus: 570, 600 Gs. *Ventus/Haos: 590, 630, 640 Gs. *Subterra/Aquos: 690 Gs. Abilities *'Boosted Dragon': Adds 100 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Fire Wall': Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Hydragonoid. *'Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Hydragonoid. *'Rapid Fire': Allows the Brawler to add another Pyrus Bakugan into the battle field. *'Chaos of the Darkness': Transfers 100 Gs from opponent to Hydragonoid allows him to attack from any Gate Card. *'Auragano Revenge': Subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent and adds 100 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Merge Shield': Alows Hydragonoid to steal all G-power the opponent gained during the battle. *'Gravity Chamber': Moves all opponents on the battle field to Hydragonoid's card and whoever's power level is lower than his, is defeated. *'Darkus Gravity': Adds another Darkus Bakugan to the battle. *'Ultimate Boost': Fusion Abilities *'Destruction Buster': Adds 100 Gs to Hydragonoid and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Delta Flare': Adds 100 Gs to Hydragonoid. (Boosted Dragon must be activated in order to use this ability) Evolution Abilities They can only be activate if all the others Abilities are activated and if Hydragonoid is less powerfull than his opponent. *'Wall Burst': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'D Strike Attack': Adds 200 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Dragonic Enforcement': Adds 50 Gs to Hydragonoid each turn for the rest of the game. *'Indigo Nightmare': Adds 300 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Death Trident': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Destroy Vanish': Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. *'Chaos Leap Sting': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, adds 100 Gs to Hydragonoid and allows him to attack anywhere on the field. *'Terminal Trident': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Trident of Doom': Adds 300 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Wall Burst': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'D Strike Attack': Adds 200 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Dragonic Enforcement': Adds 50 Gs to Hydragonoid each turn for the rest of the game. *'Ultimate Dragon': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent, adds 200 Gs to Hydragonoid and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Boosted Ultima': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 200 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Dragonic Ogre': Nullifies the opponent ability and adds 200 Gs to Hydragonoid *'Fire Wall': Transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Hydragonoid. *'Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Hydragonoid. *'Fire Judge': Adss 100 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Dual Gazer:'' Adds 50 Gs to Hydragonoid and it can attack from any Gate Card. *'''Gazer Exedra: Adds 100 Gs to Hydragonoid and it can attack from any Gate Card. *'Grand Down': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. Evolution Fusion Abilities *'D Strike Extreme': Adds 200 Gs to Hydragonoid. ('''D Strike Attack' must be activated in order to use this ability)'' *'Exceed': Adds 200 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Destruction Impact': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 100 Gs to Hydragonoid. *'Final Demolition': Adds 100 Gs to Hydragonoid. Category:Invented Bakugan